


starin' down the barrel [fanmix]

by VirginiaDare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Existential Angst, F/M, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaDare/pseuds/VirginiaDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix about the unfortunate circumstances surrounding the life and death of Rhaegar Targaryen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starin' down the barrel [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> The part of this that was hardest to make was actually the cover art, since there are no screencaps to work with and I can't draw to save my life! So it was down to symbolism and Photoshop. The cover image is supposed to show Summerhall Castle and the Red Fork, i.e. the beginning and end points of Rhaegar's life.

 

**Track Listing:** **  
**

Tiny Grief Song / Sinead O'Connor

Winter, Fire, and Snow / Celtic Chique

45 / Shinedown

Glitter in the Air / Pink

If I Had You / Adam Lambert

Wicked Game / Stone Sour

You / Breaking Benjamin

Wicked Game / Gemma Hayes

Riverside / Agnes Obel

Nothing Else Matters / Scala & Kolnacy Brothers

Hurt / Johnny Cash


End file.
